Mermaid Spanish
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Voici donc un crossover avec la petite sirène ! YOUPI CHIER DES NOIX POUR NOTRE JOIE /BLAM Oui bon, c'est un remix en faite, mais j'en avais envie alors voila l'étendu de ma connerie En espérant que vous allez aimer !


Depuis déjà quelques jours, un prince vagabondait sur la mer à la recherche de liberté. Ce prince en question en avait assez de son palais et de son atmosphère royale mais pesante, assez de tous ces codes et règles, assez de son titre qui lui conférait des trop grosses responsabilités pour ses jeunes épaules. Le jeune homme voulait s'échapper de tout et les grandes étendues d'eau était l'endroit idéal pour. Pas de bals, repas, réunions ou obligations. Juste les vagues qui viennent s'échouer contre la proue du bateau le faisant ainsi doucement tanguer de gauche à droite et le cris des mouettes qui rôdent au dessus de l'embarcation cherchant à voler les reste d'un repas.

Sortant de sa cabine, le prince Lovino affichait un léger sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas. De nature grincheuse et réservé le brun n'avait pas inscrit dans ses habitudes le sourire. Se dirigeant vers le mat il regarda un l'air, la petite brise légère de l'océan était si appréciable pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps enfermé.

-Tu a l'air de bonne humeur Fratello ~ !

Son altesse se retourna, faisant face à cette bouille innocente lui ressemblant énormément. Il s'agissait de son frère qui c'était plaqué ce large sourire innocent qui agaçait tend le jeune prince. Le cadet se posta à côté de son aîné et ce dernier ne pu réprimander un sourire.

-Passer d'un putain de palais morbide à un large océan plein de couleur , oui , ça me met de bonne humeur ! Et toi Feliciano, ta encore ton sourire débile sur le visage !

Ledit Feliciano ne retint pas son petit rire amusé devant le vocabulaire de son frère, malgré qu'il est atteint 18 ans ce dernier ne parlait vraiment pas comme un adulte. Mais c'est ce qui faisait le caractère de son frère.

Sans se rendre compte, la brise qui fût d'abord légère s'intensifia et laissa place à quelques bourrasque de vent. Les marins s'activèrent alors à tenir le cap et à entretenir les voiles. Le prince les regarda faire, c'était nouveau pour lui, il était tel un enfant découvrant un nouveau jouet ou un nouveau coin de jeu. Les voir tous courir aux cordages, effectuant des nœuds marins d'une grande difficulté le fascinait.

-Hé hé, la reine Andreia doit être ravi de ce temps !

-La reine Andreia ? Se questionna le prince aux paroles du matelot.

-Bah oui ! La reine Andreia ! Reine des mers et du peuple des sirènes ~

-Les sirènes existent ? !

-Oh Fratello, papy nous a déjà dit que c'était pas vrai...

-Ah mais mon prince, désolé de vous contredire mais le peuple des sirènes existe belle et bien !

Lovino regarda la mer, intrigué. Il s'approcha du rebord du bateau et regarda vers le bas. Des sirènes , en dessous de lui ? Il n'en avait entendu parler que dans les contes que son papy, le Roi Remus, lui lisait étant enfant. Des êtres que personnes ne pouvait décrire précisément. Parfois représenté comme la beauté parfaite, un visage fin, des yeux envoûtant, une voix délicieuse, une élégance époustouflante et une queue de poisson aux multiples couleurs. On disait qu'un seul de leurs sourires suffisait à faire fondre le plus cruel des cœurs. Mais parfois il était dit qu'elle était plutôt squelettique , un sourire de démon, des yeux rouges comme le sang, une queue de requin et un rire à vous glacer le sang. Puisqu'il existait autant de version, Lovino ne pouvait mettre une image concrète de ces bêtes fantastiques qu'était les sirènes.

-Fratello ? Tu y croit toi ?

-Aux sirènes ? Bah je sais pas. On a bien trouvé des animaux qu'on pensait pas trouver, alors des sirènes peu être. Et toi t'y croit ?

-Non, parce que papy a dit que ça n'existait pas, et comme papy à vue beaucoup de chose... Papy à raison.

Un peu plus loin, sous la mer...

-Feuillez accueillir notre souveraine à tous, reine des mers, sa Majesté Andreia !

Les trompettes résonnèrent tandis que la reine sirène, accompagné de sa garde personnel, s'avançait à travers l'énorme haie d'honneur que son peuple mi-homme mi-poisson lui créait. La tête haute, un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et nageant avec élégance et grâce la belle sirène au cheveux brun et ondulé comme les vagues prit place à son siège personnel. Placé devant une scène de spectacle et en hauteur, la place était parfaite pour voir l'intégralité de la pièce.

Un poisson Lion vint s'agiter devant la reine, effectuant une magnifique révérence et attendant sagement qu'elle lui donne la parole. La sirène ria légèrement, amusé par tend de manière.

-Rodechir, un peu moins de manière voyons.

Le poisson releva la tête, et d'un coup de tête ajusta ses lunettes.

-Votre majesté, j'espère que ce spectacle offert par la jeunesse vous apportera satisfaction et divertissement.

-Tes spectacles sont toujours un réelle plaisir pour les oreilles Roderich, n'ai crainte celui-ci ne fera pas exception.

-Ils seront bien plus parfait puisque vos fils en font parti.

-Tu me flatte mon cher. Mais je suis fier, ils vont enfin pouvoir montrer leur talent, surtout mon cadet...

-Votre aîné à un doigté fantastique et la voix de votre cadet ne peux être égalé majesté.

Le poisson félin fit une nouvelle révérence avant de nager vers un petit endroit qui lui était préparé et agita alors ses nageoires. La, des sirènes apparurent et commencèrent un concert a capella d'une mélodie connue dans le monde marin. Et beaucoup d'autres groupes suivirent pour finalement arriver aux dit fils de la reine.

Tout comme l'avait prévu Roderich, le premier prince Alfonso apparaisait sur un coquillage, accompagné de sa guitare tandis que le second devrait apparaître un peu après. Le poisson fit un léger signe de tête au prince qui commenca à jouer une magnifique mélodie, douce et apaisante. Ce genre de mélodie qui a le don de vous transporter ailleurs, vers un endroit que vous même aurez créer...

La suite devait donc arrivé, ce que tout le monde attendait. Le second prince ! Tend pour sa voix que pour son physique. En effet, toute les petites sirènes c'était amassé devant afin de pouvoir admirer le beau jeune prince. Il faut dire que ses yeux émeraude, sa mâchoire finement sculpté, ses cheveux brun descendant à peine à sa nuque et se corps travaillé mettait en valeur le jeune homme sirène. En plus de tout ceci, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le prince était doté d'une voix à en couper le souffle. A la fois douce, délicate et remplis d'émotions. Ses chants venait du cœur et cela ce ressentait.

Le rideau à l'arrière glissa, laissant donc vue au décor derrière le premier prince. Mais, surprise total, personne n'y était. Sur le coquillage ou devait se tenir le cadet il n'y avait qu'un vide total. Tout le public émit un bruit collectif de surprise. Alfonso ne comprit pas immédiatement et s'arrêta de jouer pour se retourner. Constatent que son frère n'était pas la, il soupira. Ca ne l'étonnait pas du tout et il regarda en direction de sa mère a qui, il savait, que la réaction aller être mauvaise.

En effet la reine se leva brutalement, poings et mâchoire serré. Son fils n'était pas sur scène, mais alors ou était il ? Et comment osait il manqué ce concert devant le peuple entier ?

-Antonio ! S'écria la reine furieuse.

Un peu plus loin , à l'écart du royaume...

-Aller Tortuga ! Tu es lent !

-Doucement...

Une sirène passa tel un coup de vent à travers les coraux, suivit de loin par une tortue. La pauvre bête avait du mal à suivre la boule d'énergie en avant. Boule d'énergie qu'il ne vue pas venir en arrière pour le pousser.

-Woa ! Antonio ! Doucement !

-Mais l'épave nous attend , il ne faut pas la faire patienter !

-Tu es si pressé...

-Regarde, c'est la !

Arrivé à ladite épave, Antonio se plaqua un large sourire aux lèvres. Son nouveau lieu d'aventures et découvertes était juste devant lui. Plus qu'à découvrir l'intérieur et les trésors qu'elle cachait...


End file.
